


My Precious Baby

by ourdestiny



Series: Sekai's Love Stories [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdestiny/pseuds/ourdestiny
Summary: Jongin knows that they will be all right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I sucked at writing the summary sorry xD

Jongin knows what he said to Sehun during their fight earlier was wrong and unacceptable. He knows it that’s why he regrets it so much, more for storming off from the house leaving the dejected Sehun alone.

He didn’t do it on purpose. It’s a lame excuse, but it’s true. He has been really stressed and tired because of a project he is currently handling. He didn’t mean to lash out at Sehun when he got home this morning after staying late at the company to do his project. Sehun had made him porridge as a breakfast. Which was alright, except for the fact that Sehun put sugar in it instead of salt. It had resulted in Jongin spitting out the porridge after the first bite. It was not entirely Sehun’s fault either.

They just moved in to their new house and Sehun was still not used to his surroundings. Sehun is blind and he needs some times to adjust to where the things are placed in the house. Sehun is a good cook, but the breakfast was a mistake and surely Sehun hadn’t expected for Jongin to get angry at him.

If Jongin is in his right mind, he will not do that either. He had accidentally mocked Sehun for being blind, which is a very sensitive topic for Sehun. Sehun didn’t choose to be blind. He got into a big accident five years ago and since then he lost his eye sights. They were already dating at that time, and Jongin knew how hard it was for Sehun to accept the fact that he was blind. Sehun was in a depressed state for almost one year, so it was very wrong of Jongin to blame Sehun for being blind.

Jongin didn’t mean it at all, but the tiredness made him did the unthinkable. What makes it worst is the fact that he left the house after that, not even trying to calm Sehun who was crying.  It was then after a few hours of driving around aimlessly and after he calmed down that he realized what he had done. He knows he is fucked up and he needs to apologise to Sehun as soon as possible. He just hopes Sehun will forgive him. God knows how much he loves Sehun and he won’t be able to live without having Sehun by his side.

He parks his car in front of his house and he prepares himself mentally for any rejection from Sehun before he enters their house. It is awfully quiet and it makes Jongin frowns a little. He goes to the living room and sees Sehun’s phone on the table. He smiles when he knows that Sehun is at home. The kitchen is also empty, so Sehun must be in their bed room. Jongin opens the door slowly but he is surprised when he notices that Sehun is also not there.

“Sehun?” Jongin calls but it’s only silence that greets him back. There is a weird feeling in his stomach and he doesn’t like this feeling at all. Sehun is not in the house and he doesn’t know where Sehun is. Sehun left his phone which makes it impossible for Jongin to call him.

Jongin takes out his phone and dials his mother. Sehun has lost both of his parents because of the accident, so he only has Jongin’s parents as his family now. Fortunately, Jongin’s parents gladly treat Sehun like their own son, and Sehun is happy too.

“Mom, are you with Sehun?” Jongin asks as soon as his mother picks up.

_“No. He hasn’t contacted me since yesterday. What’s wrong?”_ Jongin’s mother sounds so worried and Jongin doesn’t want to make it worse so he decides to lie for now.

“Oh, nothing is wrong. I will call you back later.” Jongin quickly hangs up before his mother could ask more questions. He knows if his mother finds out that Sehun is missing, his mother will use the whole police force to find Sehun. His mother is capable in doing that, mind you.

Jongin starts to pace around the house and thinks about the places where Sehun might go. But the fact that Sehun can’t see and that he is still not familiar with this area makes Jongin worried. Jongin has thought of calling their friends but something tells him that Sehun won’t call their friends. His instinct told him that Sehun will prefer to be alone right now, that’s why he left the house without his phone.

Jongin thinks Sehun won’t be that far away so he decides to walk instead of driving his car. He keeps walking as his eyes are busy scanning for Sehun. Their neighborhood is not very crowded because it is not in the middle of the city, but it is still a large area and it will need a lot of time and effort to scan the whole area. But Jongin won’t give up because it’s about Sehun. Sehun might be in danger right now and he needs to find him as soon as possible before something bad happen to Sehun.

Jongin pants as he stops in front of a supermarket. He looks up at the sky and notices that it is almost dark. It will be more dangerous for Sehun to walk alone in the dark. Some bad guys might take advantages from Sehun because he is blind and just the thought of it is enough to make his stomach churns. He won’t let that happen.

Jongin starts running again and he stops when he spots a guy sitting on the stairs in front of a building. That guy looks so similar to Sehun. Jongin takes a timid step toward the guy and the closer he gets, he knows it’s Sehun. Jongin breaks into a relief smile but it soon disappears when he notices that Sehun is crying. Jongin walks closer and kneels in front of Sehun who has his head buried between his raised knees. Sehun’s shoulders are shaking and Jongin heart breaks even more because he is the cause of this.

“Sehun-ah..” Jongin calls softly as he reaches for Sehun’s hand.

Sehun flinches before he raises his head up. “Jongin?” Sehun raises his hand and traces his fingers along Jongin’s face.

“Yes, it’s me Sehun-ah. What are you doing here?” Jongin’s heart clenches when he sees Sehun’s tears-stained cheeks.

Sehun pulls his hand back and hugs his knees again. He turns his head away from Jongin’s direction and Jongin knows Sehun is still mad at him. Well, Jongin doesn’t blame Sehun though. It is really his fault.

Jongin tries to hold Sehun’s hand again but Sehun pulls away and Jongin can only sigh sadly. “Sehun-ah, baby. I’m sorry. I know it’s my fault for getting angry at you this morning. You can hit me or curse at me, just do whatever you want. But I just want you to know that I don’t mean any single thing I said to you. I was too exhausted and I was not in my right mind.” Sehun is still ignoring him, but Jongin still continues what he wants to say.

“You know me Sehun-ah. I won't hurt you on purpose. I love you so much and I don’t care whether you can see or not because you are already perfect for me. I am so sorry for hurting you with my words this morning. Please forgive me, Sehun-ah.” Jongin watches with painful heart as more tears rolls down Sehun’s cheeks.

Jongin waits for any response from Sehun. He just kneels there and stares at Sehun longingly. He really wants to hug Sehun right now but he knows Sehun will push him away. He needs to wait for the right time to do so.

“I-I was so scared.” Sehun finally opens his mouth and Jongin can’t be more relieved .

Sehun takes a deep breathe before he looks at where he supposes Jongin is at. “I thought you left me and that you will never come back. I thought you are finally getting tired of me because I know how tiring it is for you to have a blind boyfriend.” Jongin gasps at Sehun’s words.

“Sehun-ah, I won’t leave you! How can you think like that? Baby, I love you so much and I mean it when I said it. It is never tiring to have you around. I am always happy to have you by my side. I am not lying.” Jongin grabs Sehun’s hand and holds it tightly. This time, Sehun doesn’t pull away.

 “I know, but you never get angry at me that’s why I was so surprised when you got mad at me this morning. After you left, I tried to search for you, but it’s too late. I got lost and I don’t have my phone with me. I don’t know what to do. I was so scared. I..” Sehun can’t continue his words as he breaks down and Jongin is quick to pull him into a hug.

“Oh my God. Sehun-ah, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, baby. But I’m here now. I’m here for you, okay? I won’t leave you anymore. I promise.” Jongin doesn’t know that Sehun went out to look for him. He thought Sehun left the house because he was also upset. Jongin deserves a punishment from God to make Sehun like this.

Sehun hugs Jongin back with the energy he had left and cries onto his shoulders. “Please don’t leave me. I love you and you are so important to me. I know I am not perfect but I will try my best not to be your burden. Just please, don’t leave me.” Sehun sounds so broken and it hurts Jongin more than anything.

“Baby, listen to me. You are never a burden for me. You are also so important to me and I also won’t be able to live without you. I never plan to leave you because I love you so much.” Jongin pulls away to look at Sehun.  “I won’t go anywhere. My place is here, right beside you.” Jongin finishes before he captures Sehun’s lips for a kiss. When Sehun kisses back, he knows Sehun has forgiven him and Jongin promises to himself not to hurt Sehun anymore. Because Sehun is his precious baby that needs to be loved and cherished and Jongin is more than happy to showered Sehun with those.

“My precious baby,” Jongin mumbles between the kisses. Sehun smiles onto his lips and at that moment, Jongin knows they are alright. They will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading^^


End file.
